Hujan Mempertemukan Kita
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Ketika hujan memisahkan mereka melalui masa lalu. Dan ketika hujan pula yang mempertemukan mereka kembali melalui suatu ikatan yang tak akan terputus. / Fanfic for S-savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri V/ prompt 21: hujan / mind to RnR?


_**Jika hujan bisa memisahkan kita, apakah hujan bisa membuat kita bersatu kembali?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hujan Mempertemukan Kita**_

 _ **By Ryuhara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Special fict, for special someone and Banjir TomatCeri V.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Promt #21 Hujan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

Beberapa tahun yang silam, di tempat ini dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki seorang suami dan memiliki seorang bayi mungil yang masih berada 3 bulan di dalam kandungan. dia masih tetap _kekeuh_ untuk menyatakan perasaannya walau sudah 100 kali aku menolaknya. Memberikannya pengertian bahwa aku bukan lagi gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun yang pernah merengek untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan mencintainya lebih dari apapun hingga sadar bahwa aku sudah kehilangan banyak poin di matanya. Tapi... dia itu tetap keras. Kepalanya sekeras batu meski aku telah menjelaskan padanya berulang kali.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Uchiha- _san._ Aku sudah bersuami. Dan aku sedang mengandung anaknya."

Dapat kulihat mata _onyx-_ nya yang pernah membiusku itu terbeliak kaget. Secepat cahaya atensinya menatap ke arah perut rataku yang tampak sedikit membuncit.

"Katakan padaku siapa ayahnya!" Ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

Aku tahu... aku akan berdosa bila membohonginya. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya, ia pasti tidak akan mempercayai omonganku.

"Bicara apa kau! Tentu saja ayahnya bukan dirimu!" Nada suaraku cukup bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terasa seperti mengiris hati yang sedang terluka dan menyiramnya dengan air garam.

"Sakura, katakan padaku sejujurnya. Siapa ayah dari anak ini!" Nada bicaranya sedikit melunak. Ia menatap mata _emerald-_ ku dan menangkup kedua pipiku menggunakan tangan besarnya. Dapat kurasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan itu. Yah... masih sama hangatnya saat terakhir kali ia menyentuhku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terbawa perasaan seperti ini. Tatapan matanya bisa mengubah pemikiranku dan menggoyahkan tekad bulat yang sudah kubangun susah payah.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku yang berdekatan dengannya. Sangat dekat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Ia menatapku sedikit bingung. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan mengusap bayi mungil di dalam perutku.

"Tentu saja bukan kau. Kau siapa? Kau hanya laki-laki tak tahu diri yang mencampakkanku. Dan anak ini bukan darah dagingmu. Jadi kau jangan besar kepala dulu Uchiha- _ **san!**_ " kutekankan suffiks –san pada ujung marganya. Hatiku semakin remuk saat mengatakan hal seperti itu dihadapannya. Dihadapan Sasuke- _kun_ yang pernah kucintai beberapa tahun lalu. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan _onyx-_ nya yang dulu selalu memancarkan kasih sayang untukku, kini berubah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Hn. Baiklah, jika itu maumu Haruno- _san._ Kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi sejak dari sekarang. _jaa!_ "

Dia melangkah menjauhiku sembari menembus rinai hujan yang mengguyur lebat. Membiarkan air membasahi tubuh kokohnya yang pernah mendekapku dan melindungiku dari segala marabahaya. Dan meninggalkanku seorang diri dengan air mata yang tumpah sembari mengusap perut rataku.

"Sayang. Papamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Pada janin berusia 3 bulan. Buah hatiku yang merupakan benih yang tumbuh dan ditanam oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

-000-

 _ **5 bulan yang lalu...**_

"Sasuke- _kun,_ ka-kau mau apa?" Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dengan sedikit ketakutan. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus setelah hujan mengguyur lebat dan membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Di depannya, sang rekan kerja di kampusnya sekaligus lelaki yang ia sukai menatapnya dengan intens tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Sasuke memang sudah pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia mendapatkan peringatan dari salah satu dosennya mengenai kelalaiannya dalam suatu mata kuliah. Dirinya yang belakangan memang pusing akibat bursa saham perusahaan yang dikelolanya menurun drastis, membuatnya jadi jarang masuk kuliah dan mengabaikan hal penting yang juga merupakan salah satu tanggung jawabnya. Dan sekarang ia menatap Sakura seperti akan menerkam gadis itu.

"Sakura~"

Dari nada bicaranya yang abnormal, Sakura tahu bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini sedang mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke mendekatinya dan mengusap pipi lembut itu. Menatap manik _emerald_ yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau cantik sekali hn? Kenapa aku baru menyadrinya."

"'Ahh~ Sasuke- _kun_ jangan!"

Sasuke menghisap leher jenjang gadis dihadapannya. Kedua tangan mungil yang berusaha memukul-mukul dada bidangnya itu ia tahan dengan satu tangan dan meraba-raba setiap inchi tubuh gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau menyukaiku hn? Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan malam bersama?"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat mendapatkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan dari seorang lelaki yang telah ia sukai sejak usia 12 tahun ini. Namun akal sehatnya masih dapat bertindak. Ia mencoba menghindari sentuhan yang memabukkan itu dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sadarlah! Kau bukan Sasuke- _kun_ yang aku kenal." Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasakan bibirnya terasa sakit di dalam ciuman yang kasar itu.

"Tenanglah~ aku akan memberikan kenikmatan padamu."

Sasuke menurunkan daerah jajahannya. Ia memberikan _kissmark_ dan _lovebite_ di pundak Sakura hingga gadis itu merasakan sakit luar biasa karena Sasuke mengigitnya hingga berdarah.

"Ja-jangan... KYAAAAAA!"

Jdarrrrr~

Petir terdengar kuat di luar sana. Hujan badai yang telah mengguyur sejak tadi. Sakura menjerit kesakitan saat Sasuke memukulnya dengan kasar dan menyeret gadis kecil tak berdaya itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang Sakura~"

"Ja-jangan~ Sasuke- _kun_ ini sakit! Sakit sekali. Hiks... to-tolong~"

Dan menghabiskan malam itu dengan kekerasan yang diterima oleh Sakura.

-000-

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura menjadi gadis pemurung dan selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia menolak untuk bertemu siapapun kecuali kakak laki-lakinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Sasori menatap wajah adiknya yang memucat. Ia mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur kacang merah kesukaan adiknya. Sudah seminggu ini kondisi Sakura seperti seorang gadis yang putus cinta. Ia masih ingat saat tengah malam sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, Sakura mengetuk apartemennya malam-malam menembus hujan yang sangat deras dan memeluknya seolah-olah ia adalah gadis paling rapuh dan butuh perlindungan.

Air matanya menetes dan membasahi seluruh kaos yang ia gunakan malam itu. Disekujur tubuh adiknya, ia temukan luka bekas cambuk, tamparan dan gigitan. Namun Sasori tidak menanyakan hal itu sampai kondisi Sakura membaik dan ia menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Hikksss... _Onii-chan~_ a-aku... aku bukan seorang gadis lagi." Ujarnya dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

Dan saat itu, Sasori bersumpah akan menghajar siapa pun laki-laki yang telah membuat adiknya menjadi seperti ini.

-000-

Sakura baru saja keluar dari klinik milik Tsunade- _sama._ Rekan kerja ibunya saat ibunya masih hidup. Ia mengatakan bahwa kondisi janin di dalam kandungan Sakura sehat-sehat saja dan sudah memasuki usia tujuh bulan. Ia dianjurkan agar sering mengkonsumsi vitamin dan mengatur pola makannya agar janinnya itu tetap sehat dan tumbuh dengan baik. Sasori, yang mendampingi adiknya itu juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat hasil USG calon keponakannya yang diketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Hai kecil... lihat ini Sasori _Jii-san._ Cepatlah lahir ke dunia ini dan melihat ibumu. Dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan tangguh. _Jii-san_ tidak sabar ingin menggendongmu dan membacakan dongeng untukmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku konyol kakak sepupunya itu. Ia menatap Sasori yang mengusap lembut perutnya dan meletakkan telinganya di sana.

"Saku- _chan_ , dia menendang. Sepertinya dia mendengarku." Raut wajah bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah lelaki tampan itu.

Sakura terkekeh kecil dan mengusap kepala merah Sasori. "Tentu saja. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki _jii-san_ seperti _Onii-chan._ "

"Hm... jika ia lahir biarkan aku ya yang menafkahinya dan memakaikan margaku di belakang namanya. Dia juga anakku." Sasori menatap mata hijau Sakura dengan lekat.

Sakura menatap kembali mata _hazel_ Sasori. Saat ini, di kehidupannya yang sebatang kara. Ia hanya memiliki Sasori yang selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya dari apapun. Ia yang menuruti semua keinginan Sakura saat wanita hamil itu mengidam. Menemaninya berbelanja, mengantarkannya untuk _check_ kandungan. Dan menjaganya saat ia hamil. Sasori sudah menggantikan peran Sasuke yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan itu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Mulai sekarang, ia adalah anakku dan _Onii-chan._ " Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sasori mengusap kembali anak di dalam kandungan adiknya dan mengecup perut Sakura.

"Cepatlah lahir ke dunia sayang."

-000-

Hujan kembali mendera kota Konoha di sore hari. Seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun sedang tersesat di sebuah taman bermain yang terletak di dekat perumahan milik teman ibunya. Tadi, ia bermain kesini bersama temannya karena ia sedang dititipkan. Mata _onyx_ -nya yang memandang rinai hujan yang turun sedikit merasa ketakutan dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Bibirnya bergetar dan rambut _raven-_ nya sedikit lepek karena terkena biasan hujan.

" _Kaa-chan, Sasori Jii-san._ A-aku takut." Ucapnya kecil.

Di sampingnya ia melihat seorang anak kecil berusia tak jauh darinya sedang menikmati es krim di tangannya. Ia duduk di pangkuan seorang lelaki dewasa yang memili wajah tampan dan warna mata yang sama dengan anak kecil itu. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa bersama dan si pria tadi menghapus es krim yang menodai mulut mungil anak tadi. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Sepasang ayah dan anak yang begitu ia dambakan. Selama ini, Sarada memang tidak kekurangan kasih sayang. Ia selalu dimanjakan oleh ibunya. Semua yang ia inginkan pasti diberikan. Apalagi dengan adanya Sasori _Jii-san_ yang selalu mengajaknya bermain dan jalan-jalan. Ia merasa mereka berdua sangat menyayanginya. Pernah ia bertanya dimana ayahnya. Namun, ibunya tidak menjawab apapun dan mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah ayahnya.

Ia mungkin masih kecil. Tapi ia bisa berfikir lebih jauh dari anak-anak seusianya. Jika Sasori itu adalah ayahnya, kenapa mereka tidak mirip? Secara fisik Sasori memiliki rambut merah menyala dan mata _hazel_ yang memikat. Beda dengan dirinya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata _onyx._ Walau ia juga tidak memiliki kesamaan fisik dengan ibunya, tapi dari jidatnya yang terasa lebar dan kasih sayang yang selalu Sakura pancarkan padanya selama ini merupakan bukti yang lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Tap

Tap!

Seseorang baru saja berlarian di sebelahnya. Ia melepaskan jas hujan yang menutupi tubuhnya dari rinai hujan yang berusaha membasahi pakaiannya dan mengeringkannya dengan cara memerasnya. Rambut _raven_ -nya terlihat basah dan lelaki tampan itu mendengus kesal melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Deg!

Kedua mata mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu. Lelaki itu memiliki mata yang sama dengannya. Menatap Sarada dengan intens hingga membuat gadis kecil itu merasa ditelanjangi dari tatapan mematikan itu. Sarada memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan membiarkan rona merah menjalari pipinya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Melihat gadis kecil itu menatapnya sedikit ketakutan, membuat dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Hai adik kecil. Kau kenapa hn? Mana ibumu?"

Tiba-tiba pria tadi menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Sarada menatapnya sedikit ketakutan.

"A-aku tersesat paman." Ujarnya lirih.

Pantas saja, mana ada anak kecil yang berdiri seorang diri di tengah badai hujan seperti sekarang. Pasti orang tuanya telah menelantarkanya.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"A-akasuna Sarada." Cicit gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke menatap Sarada dengan cukup intens dan mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke _Jii-san._ Baiklah, mau makan dulu hn? Kau terlihat lapar. Nanti akan kuantar kau pulang." Tawar Sasuke dengan nada bicara hangat di dalamnya.

Sarada menatapnya sedikit ragu. Sasori selalu mengajarkannya agar jangan menerima ajakan apapun dari orang asing. Namun, melihat pria dewasa di depannya sekarang entah kenapa hatinya terasa damai. Seperti ditemukan kembali pada sesosok yang memiliki ikatan khusus dengannya. Ia mengangguk cepat. Tangan mungilnya digenggam hangat oleh Sasuke dan mengajak anak kecil itu untuk memasuki sebuah _cafẽ_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

-000-

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kecewa. Baru 1 jam saja ia menitipkan anaknya pada sahabat pirangnya itu, namun ia tak bisa menjaga Sarada dengan baik. Ia bilang, Sarada menghilang saat ia ingin membelikan gadis kecil itu es krim di toko yang terletak di seberang taman bermain. Ia sudah mencarinya namun karena hujan deras mengguyur bumi, menghambatnya untuk mencari gadis kecil itu.

Sekarang Sakura menatapnya dengan garang dan gadis itu sudah memijat pelipisnya berkali-kali. Saat ini, Sasori sedang berada di Suna untuk menjalankan rapat saham mengenai perusahaan keluarga mereka. Dan ia tak ingin membebani _Onii-chan_ -nya itu dengan berita hilangnya Sarada. Ia yakin sekali Naruto pasti akan kehilangan kepalanya saat Sasori mengetahui berita ini. Kakaknya itu menyayangi Sarada lebih dari apapun. Bahkan ia sangat protektif dengan segala hal yang menyangkut keponakan tersayangnya itu. Dan ia tak segan-segan untuk menghukum siapapun yang menyakiti keponakannya.

"Sarada- _chan,_ kau dimana sayang!"

Sakura menatap lemah keluar jendela mobil. Suasana di taman bermain itu sudah sepi. Tak ada seorang pun kecuali _security_ disana. Ia sudah melaporkan hilangnya Sarada pada pihak kepolisian dan menunggu 1 x 24 jam sampai anaknya kembali ditemukan. Jika tidak, barulah mereka akan meretas kasus ini dan mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sarada.

"Naruto! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sarada- _chan,_ jangan sampai berharap aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Sakura- _chan_ , maafkan aku! Kau tahu sendiri aku berusaha menjaganya. Tapi karena terkendala hujan aku tidak bisa mencarinya. Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan._ Aku akan melakukan apapun sampai ia ditemukan kembali." Ujar Naruto. Walau bagaimana pun jika Sarada tidak ditemukan, ia rela melakukan apapun. Bahkan jika polisi memenjarakannya, ia rela. Karena ia sudah menghilangkan sesuatu yang berharga milik sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Sakura melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya.

-000-

Di sebuah restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen tempat ia dan ibunya tinggal, Sarada baru saja keluar dari sana bersama pria yang ditemuinya di taman tadi. Suasana canggung diantara mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tergantikan dengan suasana yang hangat dan nyaman. Sarada tersenyum kecil dan menatap pria di sebelahnya itu.

"Paman Sasuke juga menyukai tomat ya? Aku juga suka tomat." Ujarnya riang.

"Ya... kau lihatkan? Kita memesan sup dengan ekstra tomat seperti tadi. Di restoran itu menyajikan berbagai makanan dengan bahan utamanya adalah tomat. Maka dari itu paman sering makan disana."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali ayo kita makan disana lagi. Aku akan mengajak ibu supaya mencicipinya juga."

"Hn. Tentu saja boleh."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halaman parkir luas yang merupakan halaman dari apartemen tempat ia dan ibunya tinggal.

"Paman Sasuke. Jika tadi tidak hujan pasti kita tidak bertemu ya? Aku menyukai paman Sasuke. Umm... paman maukan berteman denganku?" Sarada menatap Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

Pria tampan dihadapannya itu mendengus geli dan mengacak-acak rambut Sarada dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau benar, jika hari ini tidak hujan aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis cantik sepertimu." Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sarada dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Memberikan sentuhan halus disana dan menatap Sarada dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hn. Itu _forehead poke._ Karena jidatmu lebar sekali."

Sarada menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. "Paman Sasuke jahat! Dahiku itu sama seperti ibu tahu! Ibu bilang, aku memiliki dahi lebar karena otak di dalam kepalaku ini besar dan pintar."

"Hn. Baiklah, nah ini apartemenmukan? Ayo kita ke dalam. Ibumu pasti cemas."

"Hu'um."

Sarada dan Sasuke baru saja akan kembali melangkah. Namun, sebelum itu Sarada melihat mobil ibunya memasuki area parkir dan ia berteriak senang.

"IBUUUUU!"

Buru-buru gadis kecil itu mengejar mobil ibunya. Sakura yang merasakan suara buah hatinya itu sayup-sayup memanggilnya menoleh ke arah jendela. Ia melihat gadis kecilnya berlari ke arah mobilnya dan meminta Naruto untuk menghentikannya.

"Sarada- _chan!_ " ia membuka pintu dengan cepat dan memeluk putrinya dengan kencang seraya menghirup aroma tubuh yang menguar dari gadis kecilnya itu.

"Sayang... kau kemana saja? Ibu khawatir mencarimu!"

"Tadi aku tersesat. Dan aku diantar oleh paman yang baik hati. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Sarada dengan semangat.

Deg!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Di belakang Sarada sekitar 10 langkah dari mereka berdiri kokoh lelaki yang pernah ia cintai beberapa tahun silam. 5 tahun setelah kejadian itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali. Apalagi seingatnya Sasuke berada di London untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya. Dan sekarang, mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan Sarada sebagai penghubung mereka.

"Hn. Sakura." ujar suara _baritone_ yang tidak berubah itu.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun._ "

-000-

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, Sasuke menatap wanita yang telah ia cintai sejak dulu itu. Ia tahu, kejadian saat itu adalah kesalahan dirinya karena kehilangan kendali akibat perusahaannya yang terancam bangkrut dan melampiaskannya pada Sakura yang tak salah apapun. Ia meninggalkan gadis itu dan selalu merasa bersalah dikala hujan turun. Ia merasa hujan seperti menghukumnya dengan suara-suara jeritan Sakura yang merasakan sakit akibat dirinya. 5 tahun ia menghilang dari kota kelahirannya dan dipertemukan kembali dengan mantan gadisnya itu melalui seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan darah dagingnya.

Malaikat kecilnya yang hidup 5 tahun tanpa mengenal sosok dirinya. Pantas saja ia merasa melihat ada sebagian dirinya di dalam gadis itu. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sarada dan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

" _Gomen,_ aku telah menyakitimu. Sebagai permintaan maafku, biarkan aku menjalani tanggung jawabku sebagai ayah dan suami untukmu dan Sarada. Kau bersedia?" tanya Sasuke dibalik nada suaranya yang serius.

Sakura menatapnya dengan sendu. Walau ia berusaha melupakan Sasuke, tetap saja ia selalu merindukan sosok itu. Sebesar apapun kesalahannya, hati kecilnya pasti akan memaafkannya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke- _kun._ Sarada sangat membutuhkanmu."

 _ **Dan sekali lagi hujan menyatukan mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

Happy kontes BTC yang ke V yaa...

Maaf baru bisa kontribusi di hari terakhir...

Akhirnya... SasuSaku kita canon :D:D:D

Oke deh... aku make prompt ke-21 disini yaitu Hujan.

Yah... prompt yg menurut aku gak susah-susah amat dan banyak ide yg bisa dikembangkan disana.

Maaf ya ceritanya gaje. Yg penting ak udah bisa ikut kontribusi.

Yuk... sebagai pembaca yg baik silahkan tinggalkan jejak (review, fave, dan follow XD)

Salam hangat

Akasuna Ryu istri Saso :*

PDG. 31.07.2015 (23.18)


End file.
